Inuyasha finds love
by Stealth Kat
Summary: Sorry the chapters are so short. I did them on my Palm OS, so it had less room for chapters and such...I'm hoping to do more chapters to add on to this, too.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The arguement

A young girl was storming along the field, obivously ticked off about something. A boy followed her, seemingly about the same age as the girl he meekly followed. She spun around, fuming. The boy stopped a few feet from where she stood.  
"Why do you do that every time? You never show any emotion whenever you save me? You never say anything but how you're going to kill them, but you never do actually finish them off! You never do what you say you're going to do. I can't live with that. Unless you plan to at least do something that you say you're going to, then I never want to see you again"  
With that, she stormed off to an old, dried-up well. She climbed inside, and the dog demon was all alone nex to the well. "Well, I suppose I'll let her calm down before I go get her," said the dog demon. "Will you jjust leave her tthere, alone, unprotected?" asked a monk that had come oout of the woods behing the dog demon. "Will you leave her to be attacked in her world, Inu Y asha? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were considering letting her die. That may not have been your intentions, but that is wwhat will happen eventually. You know it as well as I do. If left alone for any period of time is to condemn her to death. Especially with so many of the crystal shards with her. She will not survive long without gaurdians. She doesn't understand how to use the crystal shards yet"  
The Saber-toothed tiger that he had been riding on stepped over to the well, guided by her mistress, the executioner by the name of Kyara. Kyara had also named her tiger Kiara, too, only with an 'i' in her name rather than a 'y'. The tiger hopped in to the well, both of her riders going in with her. Inu stood therefor a couple more minutes, debating, and then hopped in himself. 


	2. Looking back

Chapter 2 Into the other side

The young girl wandered away from the shrine that surrounded the well, looking back wistfully at the well that she had come from. She half hoped that Inu Yasha, dog demon of the Dark Woods, Miroku the monk, Kyara the executioner, or even Kiara the tiger would come out of the well. But then, she remembered that she wanted to go home.  
She wandered along the path to her house. When she arrived, her mother rushed out to meet her daughter.  
"Oh Kagome! I was so worried! You stayed away for so long this time! I thought for sure that I had lost you forever. I had to restrain your ather from clbing into he well himself. We've been so worried. What have you been doing?"i "I'm okay, mom. I live to fight another day. I was captured by a woman who valued hair too much. That was the end of her. There was Inu to save me, with not a word to me but onl about how he was going to kill her. Then he just cuts her hair and just let her run away. He never does what he says he was going to do! That's the only reason I came home now. I'm testing his love, and the desoire to protect me from all of them. I wish that the old crone had finished teaching me how to use the crystal shards...But that's all over now. She's dead"  
Kagome slowly wandered off to her room, crying. She remembered all the good times she had had with the old crone, Kaede. She had been Kyara's mother, and a darn good healer. She was a magic-user, but she only aimed it toward healing or stopping harm. Just before she had died, she had stopped a huge pack of human-eating wolves. Their master, Koga, leader of the wolf demons, had almost been killed by Inu, but had run away when Inu had pulled out Tesengia, his magical sword. Inu had een wanting to try out tghe 'Scar of the Wind,' which is famed for taking down hundreds of demons in one swing, and thousands of humans in one swing.  
Inu had felt bad after that battle, since he still did not know the full power of Tessie, as he lovingly called it. But it was still a time that Kagome was in trouble, since she had been captured by Koga, and Inu hadn't killed the torturer. Even though Inu had become very angry when Koga claimed love for Kagome, Inu hadn't killed Koga or even confessed his own love for Kagome. It all irked her, and she just finally burst. It seemed like a good time to do so, walking out of the wreck of building. She had been caught by a Koga himself. They had been looking for Shikon shards when they had found a village with only the humans killed. Inu smelled wolves, and the executioner said that they were man-eating wolves. Of course, it was only a matter of time before they caught up with the wolves, but then Koga had captured her when he noticed that she could see the shards. He wanted to use her for his own purposes.  
Inu came in while the wolf demons were dueling the harpies. He had killed the king of the harpies with Tessie, and that was the first demon he had ever killed. He'd killed the centipede woman, but that was not a demon. When she got hold of the Shikon Jewel, she had become a goddess. Of course, he had to kill her in order to get at the Jewel, but then Kagome managed to keep it away from Inu until Kaede cast a magical necklace over his head. From then on, all Kagome had to say was 'sit', and he would fall flat on hs face, no matter what position he was in. His nose was building up a resistance to harm, but it still infuriated him to be found face-down, being told off by a young girl. 


	3. A demon approaches

Chapter 3: The demon approaches As Kagome rested on her bed, wondering if Inu was going to come and get her, she suddenly noticed a pair of eyes looking at her. She jumped up, thinking it was Inu. The eyes blinked out, and when they came back into view, she noticed that it was actually Shippo!  
"What are you doing here, Shippo? Are the others here? Why are you hiding"  
"Hush! Yes the others are here, although I do not know where Inu is. I'm hiding because I was trying to look for you. I was trying look through the windows, and I was trying to make sure no one noticed me. I don;t think people would take too kindly to a young fox demon staring in their window. Not a good idea. Come on, let's go to the thers. We gotta get back so we can get the rest. You also need to sooth some ruffled fur, too. I think that you really hurt him when you left"  
"I'm really sorry I left, but I am just so sick and tired of Inu. He never actually kills any demons. I refuse to remain with a guy that cannot renounce his enemies. Especially if he truly loves me"  
Suddenly, a hand covered Shippo's mouth, and Inu's voice came through the window.  
"Sshh. Don't scream. It's just me. Inu. I came to talk to Kagome. Go and tell the rest to wait by the well. We'll be there soon. Hey, Kagome? Can I come in"  
Kagome let him in, and he landed softly on the floor. He jjumped up, and listened for any disturbances in the night. A couple moments later, he spoke softly.  
"Listen, I'm sorry. You're right. I have been holding back. I have purposely not been killing demons. They are the demns that live on the same existance that I have. I can't keep going on, not professing my love to you. I have been debating with myself, and I must admit that I love you too much to lose you. I will kill demons if I have to, but I cannot bear to lose you. I have lost too much in my life, as long as it has been. Too many chances have I had, but I was afraid for my future. I was afraid that, if I was turned back into the wild, I would have to live with those demons again.  
"I am able now to truly say that I love yu and I want to protect you for the rest of the time that you exist. With the power of the Shikon Jewel, you can live for longer times than any normal human. I will find someone to help you. If Kaede is still alive, she can definitely help you. Her sister, Kikyo, used it to bing me to that tree. Now, can we please go back to my time, so that we can figure this all out"  
As they had been chatting, a spider had climbed down on line to the jewel, looking to capture it. the spider landed on the jewel, and formed a web over it. The spider then created the special silk that the queen had asked for it to use. The worker spider then created a new line up to the ceiling. It then ran off to tell the Queen of it's success. 


	4. Arachne

Chapter 4 :Arachne As the two were about to climb out of the window, Kagome's mom walked into the room, angry. Kagome noticed something about her mom. It was a small glow around her head. Her mom had never glowed before. She took Inu's hand in her own, and turned to face her mom.  
"I completely forbid you to leave, Kagome. No, Inu-Yasha, half dog demon of the past worlds. She is my daughter, and I will not allow you to take her to your time"  
Kagome lept for the window, with Inu holding back her mom. Once she was out and away from the window, she yelled back to Inu.  
"Watch out! She's not herself! Don't harm her too much, but she has something inside her head controlling her"  
"well, how am I going to escape myself! Use the jewel! see if that works"  
Kagome felt for the jewel, but noticed it slowly being reeled up by two spiders on the ceiling.  
"Inu! The ceiling! The spiders have the jewel"  
Inu ran and jumped up to the ceiling, grabbed the jewel, shoved Kagome's mom so that she fell over, and lept out of the window. They made it to the well, where Kiara was sitting, with Miroku and Kyara sitting astride her. Shippo was sitting nearby, in the woods slightly out of sight. All of them jumped into the well, escaping into the world at least most of them understood.  
As they passed into the other world, a group of red eyes watched carefully, watching every detail of how they went down. When they group of people disappeared, the huge spider then crawled into the well herself. When she came out on the other side, she cauutiously looked around, scanning the area. After making sure that the immediate area was empty of life, she scuuried away to dig a hole somewhere.  
Kagome and crew were bound for their main HQ, Kaede's home. When they got there, however, there was a demon running rampant in the area. Once it felt the prescence of ths Shikon Jewel, it stopped moving to contemplate these newcomers. It turned out to be the Mistress centipede's daughter. Inu barely had to strain to leap over to the cetipede, and used his exorcising claws on the demon. As the demon fell, however, Kagome noticed something odd about the head of the monster.  
As Kagome moved in for a closer look, a spider crawled out of the wreckage of the head. It scuttled in Kagome's direction, but she stepped on it, ending it's life. Inu was at her side in a flash, but the spider was already dead. Miroku and Kyara moved in for a closer look, and Miroku gave a small gasp of knowlegde.  
"Unless I am very mistaken, that is the controling spider of Urthorn. It goes into the mind of any living being, then it begins to take over their minds, sucking up all their memories, and controlling their every move. This centipede probabaly did not want to attack this city, but was forced to"  
The executioner said "How are we going to defeat this foe? We cannot tell if they have been taken over, unless Kagome can tell us. She will get hurt if she stays here with us as we fight this particular foe"  
"She stays here"Inu said firmly. "Now that she has the jewel, she is stronger than any of us. She will be able to be more than a set of eyes." 


	5. The battle begins

Chapter 5: The battle begins They all started off, Kyara and Miroku on Kiara, Shippo and Kagome riding on Inu. They fairly flew back to the well, expecting the mother spider to be there. But when they got there, the spider was one, no trace of footsteps on the ground. But there was still the stench in the air, and the feeling of evilness. Between Inu and Kiara's sense of smell, Miroku and Kyara's sense of evilness, and Kagome's sight of evil, they quickly found the path to the monster's new lair.  
They enteed the cave, and suddenl noticed that Shippo was missing. They figured that the little fox-demon was off hiding somewhere, waiting for them to come back, or maybe waiting to become a suprise attacker in the fight. Either way, Shippo was not in the area, and they were going to attack the spider first.  
They continued into the cave, all of them seeing one way or another. Kagome saw too much evil, so it was like a sonar. Inu had demonic powers, so he could see anywhere. Miroku and Kyara were seeing on the feeling of evil, so it ran like sonar, too. Kiara was a cat, so she had the sight of night-time animals. Shippo, was a demon, so he was probably using his powers to see.  
They made their way into a huge cavern, with a tall cieling, wide walls, and a seriously bright glow of evil from the center. There lay a huge spider, glaring at the newcomers with eight eyes. They all went into battle mode, even Kagome as she felt the jewel getting hot on the necklace from which it hung.  
Inu launched himself at the spider with claws outstreched. Miroku cast a fire spell at the spider. The enormous boomerang that Kyara had went flying. Kiara threw herself at the spder, paws flaming.Shippo popped out, casting a fox-paw spell on himself to make his paw shred anything he touched.  
Kagome casted at the spider, effectively dropping the spider-demon's shields just as all the other attacks hit it. The huge monstrosity reared up, being clawed, flamed, and sliced. It fell in a large number of pieces, ranging in all sizes. Blood and guts flew all over, coating everyone in the room with slime and odd parts of the once-great spider-queen demon.  
As the spider fell, Kagome noticed a shimmer around a body part. Shee went over to examine it closer. All the pieces of the spder began to quiver. Kagome sat down, and grabbed the jewel that was stuck in the body part. The parts all stopped quivering, and the room fell silent and dark, as there was no more evil to see by. Kagome was still able to use her jewel and the new jewel to see, as they gave off an aura that only Kagome could see. Miroku had gone blind but for seeing kagome's jewels, but Kyara was blind. She couldn't feel evil around anymore, so she had no way of seeing where she was going. Kiara nudged Kyara, and the rider hopped on.  
Once they all got outside, they examined the new jewel. There was nothing interesing about the physical appearance; it looked just like the Shikon jewel. The aura around it, as Kagome told the rest, was stronger, much stronger. They took it to the village, and the priestess there, Kaede's daughter Katy, took one look at it and realized it for what it was.  
"It's the jewel of eight souls, of course. There's all the levels. There's one soul, two souls, four, eight, 16, 32, and 64. The higher the number, the stronger the jewel. There is a prophecy that says that whenever these begin coming to the world, there will be dead gods and goddesses that are going to be replaced. But then the prophecy goes on to say that there will be one time when there will be a human goddess and a half-breed god, sharing their power with each other. I believe that the two of you can find all of them if you try hard enough, and keep the company of your wonderful friends"  
With that, they set ot to go on a new journey. The journey of the jewels. 


	6. The journey of the jewels

Chapter 6:The Journey of the Jewels The grooup moved through a forest, following Kagome's senses. She felt them, and they all varied in power. Distance and number of souls created a porblem of finding the most powerful ones, so that the stronger ones would be kept ut of the hands of others that might happen to see one. They arrived in a small village, and Kagome rated the jewel to be a 16 soul jewel. They searched, but couldn't find it.  
Suddenly, she stopped moving. "It's under here. I can feel it. It's way down there, though." Suddenly, she leapt up, and casted a ground spell, raising it all up, creating a large hole in the ground. She threw it aside, and jumped into the hole, with Shippo on her shoulder, and the rest of them following close behind.  
If she had suprised them with that, it was nothing to what was going to happen soon. The reached the bottom of the hole, landing in a huge cavern. Kagome ran headlong into a tunnel in the dark, the rest trying their best to follow close behind. But by the time the rest caught up, Kagome already had the next jewel. She told them to get out; there was too much evil here to stay. Since Kagome now had her own powers, no one wondered about her being able to hop up out of the hole on her own.  
"There is the 32 soul jewel" Kagome said, "We have the 32, the eight, and the four. With 44 souls, I can use more powers, and I can now also tell where all the others are better. Are we ready to move on to gather the rest"  
"Yes, I believe we are, Kagome," Miroku said respectfully.  
They started off in the direction that Kagome headed in, going as fast as they could. They knew that as long as Kagome had the 32 soul jewel, the rest of the demons would be no problem to take care of. Especially since Kagome was using all the jewels together to form 44 soul-power. 


	7. The terror of the pheonix

Chapter 7:The terror of the Pheonix The group had been travelling for a week when they finally arrived within sight of where Kagome swore there was a jewel. They were in the middle of a huge desert, nothing in sight except for a mountain. There were many caves that they figured they'd check out the very next morning.  
However, once they woke up, all thoughts of checking the caves were driven out of their heads. There were flaming birds flying all around above them, circling. They all jumped to readiness, in case the birds wanted to attack. The birds seemed to be waiting for something, though.  
"Pheonixes!" Miroku cried. "Legendary birds of fire that were said to have died ages ago"  
"Obviously they didn't, seeing that they are still here!" Inu called out angrily. "Now how do we destroy them"  
"There's the leader!"Kagome called out, pointing to the one that had just come out of the caves, heading toward the circling birds.  
"How can you tell?" Asked Kyara.  
"The 16 soul jewel is inside iof him"  
"Well, how in the world are we going to get it!" asked Inu, now scared due to the fact that Inu was vulnerable to fire. He had no projectile weapons, and really didn't feel like being burned.  
Suddenly, Kagome went rigid, and the leader pheonix was beginning to falter in it's flight pattern. Then, it just fell straight toward the ground, eyes misting over. It landed heavily, the flame doused. The jewel that had been in it's body, ripped out of the bird's huge body, flying toward Kagome. She caught it, and wiped it off. It was indeed the 16-soul jewel. The rest of the pheonixes, who had just watched their leader just die from seemingly nothing, flew away. They went back to the caves, and not a sight of them remained except for the dead bird next to them.  
Next thing they knew, the bird next to them went up in flames. They all backed up. Miroku semed to be scared the worst.  
"I've heard that they burn right before they are reborn"  
But it seemed that the bird was not being reborn, but rather burned to nothing. And indeed it did burn to the ground, not going out until late at night. The very next morning, they all trekked back out to the main village that was now their HQ. 


	8. 63 souls

Chapter 8: 63 souls "Where are the other three souls?" Miroku asked.  
"They are very faint, but the 2-soul is coming closer at a faster rate each second." With that, she looked at the sky, searching it as though expecting it to be there. Suddenly, Inu slumped over, howling. Everyone rushed over to him.  
"Are you okay, Inu?" asked Kagome, cradling his head in her lap.  
Kiara mewed, and they all looked over at her. She had something in her mouth, something resembling the.  
"The one-soul jewel! There it is! I was wondering why it stopped moving so fast. It hit Inu. Poor Inu"  
With that, she combined the powers of all the 62 jewels they had caught so far, and healed Inu's head. Then, she focused that power on finding the last jewel, the one-soul jewel.  
They wandered along, watching the sky as they went. They stopped, suddenly. Kagome was watching the sky behind them, watching it as though expecting something. They made camp, expecting that they would be there a while. They were there for just a few minutes, when Kagome told them to be ready to battle, or to run at top speed.  
As restless as they were, they wanted to duel. They prepared t do battle, waiting silently fo the next command. Then, a mouse showed up, Kagome yelling for them to kill it. They hesitated, wondering why such a small mammal was such a huge threat. Then, as they attacked the mouse-looking creature, it leapt up really high. It began moving with such speed that no one could really see it.  
If it wasn't for Kagome's powers of bringing the jewel to herself, using the powers of the other 62 souls, the others might have died. The mouse, as small as it was, needed only one soul to become that powerful. It equalled the power of the other 62 souls in the hands of a human, in a proportion. But as the mouse felt the jewel pushing it's way out, the mouse wisely threw it up, and ran off as fast as it possibly could.  
Now that they had all 63 souls, or at least Kagome did, they knew that something was going to happen very soon. Kagome stood there, looking at the jewels, all 63 souls mixing together, looking like light energy to the human eye. But to Kagome, they were actually souls, golden ghosts moving around between the jewels, mixing and mingling. But hadn't the maiden from the HQ mentioned another? 


	9. The last jewel

Chapter 9:The Last Jewel As they all looked expectantly at Kagome, she was staring at the jewels. Then, she told them to be ready at nighttime to see the show. Then, she told Inu to come with her.  
"I'm going to become a powerful being tonight, and I want you to come with me. Let's fullfil the prophecy together. I'd hate to be alone up there, all by myself. I want to go up together, Inu. I love you. I want to be with you forever"  
"How? Where is the last jewel? What's my part in it? How are we going to get it, and only at night"  
"Well, if we aree close together, it should work. The show begins when the moon is up. At midnight, exactly, I believe. Now go, and be ready when the time comes"  
With that, she walked off, and Inu went back to the campsite. The others looked at his face, and knew what was going on.  
"She's going, and wants you to come, but yet she doesn't want to tell you how, when, or anything else?" Kyara asked.  
"As such as it would seem, Kyara" Inu replied.  
That night, at midnight, they waited for the return of Kagome. When she came, she looked determined, and slightly on the wild side. She had taken a bath, and washed her clothes. She wasn't too sure if they knew quite what was going on, but she almost didn't care. Inu stepped to her side, and she pulled all of the jewels out of her pocket. The rest of them looked on, tears welling up in their eyes. In turn, they each hugged Kagome and Inu. Then, they formed a small group, near the duo.  
Kagome held up the jewels in one hand, and allowed the moonlight to hit them. At that presice moment, all the others realized where the last jewel, the 64 soul jewel, was. It was the moon itself.  
As the moonlight hit the jewels, they began to glow, even the moon. The souls began to glow brighter, and more visible to human eyes. Humans and demons all came into the clearing, wanting to see what was going on. What was causing the moon to glow so, and a line of golden light to connect itself to the earth. Then, all of the sudden, Kagome began to rise up. Inu put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, and felt himself being pulled up, too. I was an odd feeling, and he didn't like it too much. But he was willing to do just about anything for Kagome, and if she wanted him to come along, then he'd remain with her. He looked down at the ground, his teamates looking on, waving. 


	10. Dieties of old

Chapter 9+1: Dieties of old Kagome and Inu rose above the clouds, onto a pathway that lead to a golden castle. They were really close to the castle grounds, about a dozen yards to the gates or so. They began to walk there, and suddenly found themselves right at the gates. Obviously, they had wished themselves to the gate, and their new powers had kicked in, putting them there.  
They knew this as one mind. Their minds seemed to be connected as one, even if they were two bodies. They wished themselves all the way up to the castle, and found themselves there instantaniously. Then, they knocked on the door, one clawsed, fur-covered fist, and one dainty flesh-covered fist.  
The door was opened by a rather large man, with big muscles and a loud, booming voice.  
"Nice of you to come! Glad to see you made it so fast. The older ones didn't discover their powers so quickly. All the people you see here are all older dieties, ones of past ages. Indeed, you two are to be the new ones, the new dieties. As young as you both are, we will remain here until you have found all the rules, and know how to rule. Then we take our leave. Then, when you die, and the new ones come, you will no longer have the powers you do now, and will soon abtain. You will eventually cease to exist, however. That is inevitable. Everyone you see here should be back by the time you get done ruling, so that we can teach the new ones. Thus is how it will be, and how it has been for as long as Time itself"  
Then, as the booming voice died away, they felt a wave of energy passing over them. Using their linked minds, they figured out that they were getting all the powers that the others had. All the old god's and goddess's powers came into them, and they were powerful, some of them. They knew how to use these powers,and how to rule. Then, the old dieties wandered away, to visit new places, view the galaxy, wherever, whenever, it didn't matter. they could get there. That was all they could do, though. 


	11. Gods and Goddesses

Chapter 9+2:God and Goddess Kagome and Inu were enjoying themselves. They were having trouble not abusing their powers and helping their friends and who they considered to be 'good guys.' 


End file.
